


Home

by AriesDestine



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M, nielanmonth2020's NieLan Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDestine/pseuds/AriesDestine
Relationships: Nie MingJue/Lan XiChen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Home

Family. A word that always made him feel the longing. A word that reminded him about something he used to have in his youth. A word that reminded him about his cultivation partner—Lan Xichen. The one he finally had and he missed him, a lot.

The weather was cold, so was his body. Fortunately, he finished his job tonight. He was supposed to kill a high level vengeance spirit who disturbed some villagers—a simple case, but bountiful and dangerous. The only good thing about it was it needed a short time to finish. He was really eager to go home, where Lan Xichen was waiting for him.

He rode his horse as fast as possible. Within an hour, he finally arrived in front of their house. A house that he built by himself, small but full of warmth. Tonight, he needed those warmth.

He opened the door quietly and said, "A-Huan, I'm home."

The most beautiful creature was waiting for him with his worried frown. He approached fast and Xichen’s hug crushed him instantly. Ah, this warmth, he missed it the most. 

"Da-Ge …. What took you so long? I am worried sick."

"I know, Love. I'm so sorry," he regretfully replied. 

They were standing there for a couple of minutes before Xichen broke their hug. His cultivation partner helped him undo his armour, piece by piece. Right after, he examined him to find any wounds that the vengeance spirit might have caused.

"I'm fine, A-Huan. There isn't any wound that-" he hissed when Xichen pressed his shoulder. 

He wanted to explain more, but Xichen had gone before he finished. After a while, his Xichen came with a tray full of medicine.

"I have prepared a bath for you. Come, let's tend your wound, Da-Ge." 

His Xichen finally smiled and that's all the warmth he needed.


End file.
